Porcelain Doll
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: She was raised to be strictly ornamental. But hiding behind that perfect, fragile facade was thin invisible steel. This is the story of Poppy Bei Fong and the daughter she tried to raise.
1. Poppy Part I

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

"You look beautiful, Poppy. Like a porcelain doll."

Poppy anxiously touched one of the heavy hair ornaments. "It's not too much, is it?"

Her oldest sister, Mei, adjusted the toddler on her hip. "It's not at all," she reassured. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"Besides, you're marrying a noble," Sakura added. "You have to look lavish." She stroked her firm belly, round with her coming child, and sighed. "Leave it to the youngest of us to marry the wealthiest."

"At least you two knew your husbands before you married them," Poppy said, staring in the mirror again. "I barely know Lao."

Mei patted her shoulder. "It's going to be all right," she said. "You'll marry him, and have dozens of babies, and be happier than you can ever imagine." She kissed her sister lightly. "Come on, Sakura. Let's let her have a moment to herself." Poppy accepted Sakura's kiss, and the two older girls left.

Poppy stared at her reflection. The poised, well dressed young woman in the mirror couldn't possibly be her. She was only Poppy, the youngest daughter of the Gaoling tea merchant. Her father had been fortunate enough to marry Mei off to a rival merchant-uniting their companies- and Sakura to a captain in the royal army. But with Poppy, he struck the best match. She caught the eye of Lao Bei Fong, the youngest son of a noble. He asked for Poppy's hand in marriage, thinking that it would do well to marry a fairly well-off merchant's daughter. But after his old father died and his older brother turned down the title, Poppy suddenly found herself betrothed to a young lord.

It was a happy ending straight from a bedtime story, but Poppy was anxious. The man she was about to marry was a stranger, despite his kindness and wealth. She took a deep breath, smoothed the skirts of her gold and red wedding gown, and stepped out of the little room.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Poppy recited her memorized responses perfectly, in the sweetest and meekest tones imaginable. Lao's long fingers wrapped lightly around her hand. The priest droned on and on. The ceremony ended and moved to the wedding feast. Poppy greeted as many guests as she could, picking at the food on her plate when the chance arose.

The moon was high in the dark blue sky when Lao escorted Poppy from the hall. She stayed silent as he guided her to the room they would now share, her knees trembling and her head buzzing from the sips of sake.

Lao closed the door, lit one of the lamps, and reached for the closures of his jacket. Poppy blushed crimson. He paused. "You are coming to bed, aren't you?" Lao asked.

"Oh, yes," she murmured. "Of course."

Lao smiled. "You're nervous," he said. She nodded. Lao stepped closer and drew one of the heavily ornamented sticks from her hair. The long black strands, unused to the elaborate style, spiraled over her shoulders. "It's all right." He pulled out another stick; Poppy's hair tumbled down her back.

"My…my sisters explained to me…" she stammered. Lao drew her gown over her shoulders. "They explained…"

"It's going to be all right," Lao repeated. Poppy closed her eyes and nodded.

-----

"Madam would like the lilies in the alabaster vase or the jade jar?" the maid inquired.

Poppy rubbed her forehead. "The alabaster," she said. "And put the vase on the marble-top table in the entry, Wei."

"Yes, madam," the maid said, bowing as she left.

Poppy sighed deeply, rubbing her hand over the soft swelling of her stomach, and turned back to her ledger. The running of the household was left in her charge, and a coming baby was no excuse for slacking. Poppy dipped her brush in ink and marked a change in the dinner menu. She'd been married to Lao for only a month when it became obvious she was pregnant. It had been up and down for the past few months, with morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings. Poppy stroked her belly absently. "You'll be worth it, little one," she murmured. "You've been awfully quiet today. Maybe you'll just be quiet like me."

As if in response, her belly tightened. "Are you kicking, little one?" she smiled. Another sharp tightening. "It's all going to be worth it when I hold you in my arms."

Poppy sat at her little desk, writing as her belly twinged periodically. An hour passed. The pen felt heavy on her fingers; she set it down, dripping ink onto her neatly scripted page. She pushed herself up from the desk. Her body ached.

Poppy took a step, then stumbled, catching herself on a chair. Her belly tightened, and with a dull sickening twist of her heart, she realized that the baby was not kicking.

"Wei!" she called. She clutched at her stomach. "Wei!"

"What is it, madam?" Wei asked.

"The baby…the baby is…" The room spun. Poppy collapsed. She heard Wei gasp and shout for help. Poppy stared at the careening ceiling. Faces crowded her vision. The strong hands of the housemen lifted her up and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. She sank into the soft coverlets, fighting the clutches of pain and the cloudiness of unconsciousness. "My baby. Is my baby all right?"

"Has the physician been called for?"

"He's on his way."

"Tell Lord Lao!"

Poppy tried to focus on a face. "My baby," she whispered. "Is my baby-"

"The physician is here!"

"I don't think she fell, sir, she just felt ill all of a sudden-"

Cold hands moved aside the skirts of her gown without any kind of preamble or pretense of modesty. "She's bleeding heavily."

"My baby," Poppy whimpered.

Lao's face thrust into her line of sight. "Is she going to be all right?" he demanded.

"Keep back, Lord Lao," the doctor warned. His cold practiced hands prodded and poked Poppy's stinging body.

"My baby, my baby…"

The room wobbled. Servants clustered in the doorways, pressed against the walls. The doctor stared at her, intent on his work. Her husband stood at the side of the bed, helpless and useless.

"My baby!" Poppy thumped her fists weakly against the bed. "Is my baby all right?"

The doctor pulled back. His hands held a small, bloody, misshapen lump. He turned quickly as Poppy let out a loud cry.

Her baby was dead.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

I bet you were expecting that would be Toph, right? Oh, no. I'm mean like that.

Toph's parents fascinate me. I really want to know what was behind their decision to keep Toph locked away from the rest of the world. I mean, sure, they wanted to protect her, but what was the chain of events that brough them there?

I'm also fascinated by the Avatar mothers in general: Ursa, Kanna and Kya, Aang's parents. This one is sort of the trial run; I have got a poll running on my profile to help me decide who's going to go next. Let me know what you think!


	2. Poppy Part II

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

The wind whipped limply through the branches of the trees. Poppy leaned back in her chaise and gathered her blanket around her shoulders. The tiny white rose tree flipflopped back and forth in its new bed. Poppy sighed heavily. It cost a fortune to import just a packet of wild rose seeds, much less a seedling. But it eased her grief to look at something to remember her child.

Her eyes glanced dully over the row. The first tree stood tall, twining over the arbor with richly tangled vines. The second was half as tall, the third nearly the same. The fourth was newly planted.

Four wild rose trees. Four lost children.

Three baby boys and one baby girl were remembered by these rose trees. All four had been lost before the sixth month.

Poppy buried her face in her hands. She'd been married for two years, and she had yet to give her husband a child. Her last attempt ended only three weeks ago.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. "I don't know what to do." The roses bushes blurred. "Please…all I want is a baby. Please let me have a baby. A real, live, healthy, living baby." The tears welled up and spilled over her pale cheeks. She balled her hands into fists. "I just want a baby!"

She didn't know how long she sat in the garden weeping, but she hastily swiped at her cheeks as footsteps crunched on the cold path behind her. "Are you all right?" Lao ventured. He stood behind her, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

"As well as could be expected," Poppy said, trying to smile.

Lao cleared his throat. "The white rose trees are beautiful," he commented.

"They are," Poppy agreed.

They fell silent. Lao sighed. "Perhaps…perhaps we should stop trying-"

"No," Poppy interrupted, turning around in her chair and gripping the back. She stared into her husband's unsure face. "No, I…I want to give you a child." Her heart thudded. A noble needed a child to carry on his name, and many a noble's wife had been sent back to her father's house with a barren womb.

"But if you can't-"

"I can," Poppy said. She gazed into her husband's face. "I am going to give you a child."

Lao rubbed his forehead. "One last try," he said. "And if this doesn't work, we need to think of all of our other options."

"We won't need to think of other options," Poppy said resolutely.

-----

"I'm sure it's going to go well this time." This time, Sakura held the toddler and Mei was hugely pregnant. "You're going to be fine."

"I hope so," Poppy said. She adjusted the blanket over the soft rounding of her belly. At five months, she was barely starting to show, but she had dropped so much weight from her thin frame that the bump was painfully obvious. "I tried bed rest last time, and I did carry that baby a bit longer." She couldn't help the note of bitterness that crept into her voice.

"Oh, Poppy," Mei said softly. She placed her hand on her sister's arm. "I don't know why this has happened to you."

Poppy jerked her hand away and stared over her sister's shoulder out the window. "I don't know either." Sakura's toddler crowed and tried to crawl onto the bed; she pulled him back. Poppy's shoulders sagged. "Don't push him away. Let me hold him," she entreated. Sakura let go. Poppy drew her small nephew to her side. He was soft and warm; his small hands waved as he bounced up and down.

"You'll be a good mother," Sakura said.

"If I ever have a child," Poppy said.

Mei reached into her drawstring purse. "I forgot, I got this for you," she said. She handed a small paper-wrapped packet to her sister. Poppy unfolded it gingerly. A round clay amulet on a fine gold chain spilled into her hand. "I went to the abbey last week, and asked the sisters for a blessing for you."

Poppy stared at the minuscule whorls and spirals raised onto the clay. "Thank you," she said.

Mei took the amulet and fastened it around her sister's neck. "Now the earth spirits will protect your baby," she said.

"I'm not sure if that will do any good," Poppy said, but she fingered the clay disc.

Her sisters kept her company for much of the afternoon, until Poppy was too tired to even sit upright. She slept fitfully, tossing and turning as much as her rounded stomach would allow her. When she finally awoke, she lay on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. At long last she remembered dully that she needed to eat. She rang the bell on the night table.

"Are you all right, madam?" Wei asked.

"I'm fine," Poppy said, pushing herself into a sitting position. "I'd like something to eat, please. Something plain." Wei nodded and hurried away.

Poppy stared out her bedroom window. After her second miscarriage, Lao had set aside a separate room just for her. He said she wouldn't get enough rest if they shared a bed. Her new room was on the east wing of the house, far from the main part- so that she wouldn't be disturbed by noise, he said- and faced a large but rarely visited garden. She stared at the bare branches of the cherry trees, arcing their naked arms over the sky. Funny, she'd never even noticed them before.

Her belly suddenly tightened with familiar, dreaded pain. "No," Poppy whispered. "No, not again." She clutched her stomach. "No, no!"

Wei walked in and dropped the tray. "Madam!"

"Get the doctor," Poppy gasped, doubled over. "I will not lose this child!"

The pain blinded her. Gasping desperately, she stared, unfocused, out the window. The lawns, unearthly green despite the winter chill, stretched out in front of her vision. Muddy patches left from the heavy rains dotted the view. And above it all the bare cherry branches stretched serenely. Poppy's breathing slowed, despite the gripping rain.

"Madam, the physician is here," Wei said. Poppy allowed her maid and the doctor to lie her down, but she kept her eyes trained on the garden.

The doctor examined her closely. "Lady Bei Fong," he said at long last. "Your child is safe."

Poppy's head snapped towards him. "What?" she breathed.

The doctor smiled. "For all intents and purposes, it seems as if you were preparing to miscarry again, but the child within you is safe and healthy. If you continue to rest, I feel…well, I don't want to give you undue hope, but it seems that this baby has a better chance of surviving."

Poppy settled against the pillows, smiling. But a sudden sharp pain made her heart pound in her chest. "Doctor, the baby-"

Concerned, he placed his hands against her stomach. The pain thudded against her, this time in a different spot. The doctor smiled. "Lady Bei Fong, your baby is kicking."

"Kicking?" Poppy repeated. "But none of the others kicked this hard…"

"The others didn't have the strength of will that this one apparently has." The doctor patted Poppy's shoulder. "Lady Bei Fong, I believe that you will deliver a healthy, living child."

Poppy smiled, wincing slightly as the baby kicked again. Her hand closed around the earth amulet. "I hope so."

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

A short update, but I haven't had time to write lately, so I wanted to post something already written. I'm graduating from college today, woohoo!

Let me know what you think of this. This is the first story in a collection about the various Avatar parents. Judging by the poll results so far, I think Ursa's going to be next.


	3. Poppy Part III

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

Poppy awoke to moonlight. She smiled faintly and stretched her arms lightly above her head. Her belly, now stretched even rounder and tighter with the seven and a half months of pregnancy, made a large bump under the coverlets. Her smile widened.

"Are you still asleep, little one?" she cooed. The moon behind the budding cherry trees cast twining shadows over her. Poppy looked out the window.

Before Poppy had never noticed the garden, now it was one of her passions. Every morning she had her chaise moved into the smooth green yards, and she spent the days soaking in the sunshine. Lao had offered to hire a personal gardener to prune and weed, but Poppy had politely turned him down. She liked the wild profusion of flowers, and even the weeds seemed beautiful to her.

Poppy sat up in bed. The moonlight was so beautiful, and the grass looked so cool. She eased out of her bed and tiptoed to the door.

The garden stretched out invitingly in front of her. Poppy curled a protective hand under her belly and stepped lightly onto the grass. The damp blades brushed gently against her feet and the hem of her pale green nightdress. The air was thick with the smell of jasmine and lilies.

The baby kicked lightly. "You're awake now, aren't you?" Poppy laughed. She rubbed her belly. "You love it when I go outside."

She strolled through the garden, the moonlight casting pale white light over her. Her legs were weak from her long bed rest, but she almost didn't care. Poppy was so happy and so peaceful she nearly didn't notice the tightening of her stomach. She frowned and walked closer to the house.

The second time the dull, hot pain struck she did notice. Poppy touched her belly. "Are you all right, little one?"

Her only response was a third stab of pain, and suddenly her water broke. Poppy let out a strangled cry. "It's too soon!" she sobbed. "I can't lose this baby!" She sank to the ground and screamed, terrified

She stared at the ground beneath, watching the grass spin dizzily. She screamed again. Finally her husband appeared at her side, flanked by several servants. "Poppy?" Lao asked. "What are you doing outside at this hour?"

She gripped his sleeve. "The baby's coming!" she sobbed. "I can't…I can't…I have to have the baby now!"

Lao jumped to his feet and looked around. "Should…should we move her inside?" he asked.

Wei, now well-versed in the management of pregnancy, knelt beside Poppy. "She shouldn't be moved, my lord," she said. Poppy let out a sobbing scream and bit down hard on her lip. "The baby is coming, and quickly."

"I'll send for the doctor," Lao said, and snapped his fingers at a wide-eyed houseboy.

Poppy gripped the earth amulet that still hung around her neck as Wei made her lie down. The damp of the grass soaked into her hair and her back. She stared wild-eyed at the starry sky above her. She didn't notice when the doctor came, or her husband's startled stare, or even her own screams when the contractions threatened to tear her body in half. She stared at the sky, at the brilliant pinpoints of light and the scattered streams of clouds and the round white disc of the moon.

A terrible contraction, harder and fiercer than any of the others, struck her. Poppy screamed.

And then it was quiet.

The silence was almost more painful than the screams or even the pain. Poppy gasped for breath. The doctor held a small, limp, bloody baby in his hands. She closed her eyes, tears burning.

The baby let out a barking cry that turned into a wail. Poppy's eyes shot open.

"You have a daughter."

Poppy tried to sit up. "A daughter?" she breathed.

The doctor handed the wailing baby to Wei, who had a basin of warm water and a towel waiting. "A beautiful baby girl, Lady Bei Fong," he said. "She's early, and not as strong as she should be, but healthy."

Poppy sank into the grass. "A daughter," she said.

Lao watched Wei bathe the baby. "She's lovely, Poppy," he said. "Just perfect."

"She's perfect," Poppy repeated. Her fingers uncurled from the amulet around her neck in exhaustion.

Wei wrapped the baby in a soft blanket and held her out. "Here is your daughter, Lady Bei Fong," she said.

With trembling hands, Poppy reached for her. She cradled the soft warm bundle against her. The baby's tiny, perfect hands curled against the blanket. Her round face was as pale and flawless as porcelain, with perfect pink lips and perfect curling black lashes. The baby blinked and squinted up at her mother. Poppy sighed. Her baby daughter stared at her with large brilliant jade-green eyes, as dark and rich as a glossy ivy leaf. "She's perfect," she whispered. "Absolutely perfect."

-----

Poppy's tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth. She forced her heavy lids to open. "Lao?" she whispered hoarsely.

His face was drawn and worried. "You're awake," he said.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, frowning.

"Almost twelve hours," he said.

The room was dimly lit, and the heavy curtains were drawn over the windows. A tiny warm candle flickered on the bedside table. Poppy glanced around. Her heart thudded for a moment at her flat stomach, and then she remembered. "Where's the baby?" she asked.

"Wei is taking care of her," Lao said. He cleared his throat. "I thought we could name the baby Toph. Do you like that?"

"It's a lovely name" Poppy said. She sat up, slowly and gingerly. "I want to see her. Could you ask Wei to bring her to me?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Lao said. His eyes darted around the room. "Not now. Maybe later."

Poppy frowned. "Lao, I want to see my daughter," she said. "I don't mind if she's sleeping, I won't wake her. Please, ask Wei to bring her to me."

Lao sighed heavily. "Poppy, dear…the baby has to stay with the doctor," he said.

"Why?" Poppy said. She clutched at the blankets. "There's nothing wrong with the baby, is there?"

"She's developed a fever," he confessed. "And since she's premature, the doctor is…Poppy? Poppy, you can't get up yet."

Poppy stumbled out of bed, snatching at her dressing gown. She half-ran, half-stumbled down the hallway. Lao followed her. "Poppy, come back! You need to rest…"

She threw open the door of the nursery. The pale green and gold walls looked harsh in the blaring white light of the lamps. The doctor stood at a table preparing some kind of herb. Wei sat in the cushioned rocking chair- the rocking chair that Poppy had yearned to rock her daughternto sleep in- holding the little one. And the baby…the baby lay fitfully in Wei's arms, her beautiful dark green eyes flickering around the room. Her pale cheeks were flushed red with fever. "My baby's not going to die," Poppy said flatly.

The doctor turned around, startled. "Lady Bei Fong, you need to rest," he said. "You've just gone through labor. Your body is very weak."

Poppy swayed limply. "What's wrong with my baby?" she asked.

"She has a fever, Lady Bei Fong," the doctor said. "She is a month and a half premature, after all. Her body isn't as strong as a normal infant's. She's going to be all right."

"She has to be," Poppy said. She stumbled towards her baby.

The doctor stepped in front of her. "Lady Bei Fong, I insist that you return to your bed and rest," he said. "Since you cannot have another child, I need to focus all of my attention on this one. I can't attend to you too."

Poppy put her hand to her throat. "I can't have any other children?" she asked.

"You haven't told her, Lord Bei Fong?" the doctor said.

"Not yet," Lao said. "There wasn't time…"

"Lady Bei Fong, I'm so sorry," the doctor said. "But please, you must rest."

Poppy allowed her husband to take her back to her room. She spent the next days lying in bed, staring out the window. Rain pattered against the roof endlessly, bathing the garden in a gray cloud.

While she sat uselessly, her little daughter fought against the fever that ravaged her body. Wei came to her room several times a day to give her updates, but it was never enough for Poppy. She had hoped that she could at least see her daughter to nurse her, but she was unable to. So as a few days turned into a week, and a week turned into two, Poppy waited.

-----

Poppy rested quietly on the settee in the living room. "Are you enjoying your freedom?" Lao asked, trying to smile. "It must be nice to finally leave your room."

"Yes," she answered politely, "it's very nice."

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she said. "I just want to see Toph."

He sat in the chair across from her, stiff and uncomfortable. Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed.

The doctor stepped into the room. "Lord Bei Fong, Lady Bei Fong, I have your daughter here," he said.

Poppy sat up. "Please let me hold her," she begged.

Wei stood behind him with the swaddled baby in her arms. "There's something I need to explain to you," the doctor said.

Poppy reached eagerly for her daughter. "Hello, little Toph," she cooed. The baby girl, now nearly a month old, snuggled in her mother's arms. Poppy stroked the soft curve of her cheek. Soft thick black hair covered her head, and her smooth skin was as pale and perfect as porcelain. Toph blinked, and Poppy nearly dropped her. "What's wrong with her eyes?"

Lao leaned over her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Her eyes," Poppy repeated helplessly. She remembered the night of Toph's birth, of the vivid deep jade eyes. The child in her arms had pale eyes the color of sea foam. The baby blinked again, her head turning in the direction of her mother's voice.

"You see, Lady Bei Fong, when your daughter contracted the fever her body was not developed enough to sufficiently defend itself. She's much stronger than she looks…but the fever settled in her eyes, and although I was able to save her life, I wasn't able to save her vision."

"But she was perfect," Poppy whispered, staring into her daughter's face. "She was perfect."

"Your daughter is blind, Lady Bei Fong. Other than that, she is perfect. Perfect and healthy," the doctor said.

"But she's blind," Lao repeated, stunned.

Poppy's arms shook. "My daughter is not blind," she said. "She's perfect. Toph is perfect!"

Wei hastily took the baby. Poppy turned her face towards the wall, her fingers gripping her necklace. "She's going to be just like any other child," the doctor said. "I suggest you find a wet nurse to tend to her, in order to provide the best possible care. But she'll be just fine."

"She'll never be fine," Poppy sobbed. "Never."

The doctor nodded to Wei; she walked quietly out of the room and he followed. Lao sat awkwardly next to his wife. Poppy buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"So," Lao said. "What are we going to do?"

Poppy looked up through her fingers. "What?" she said brokenly.

"Toph is our only child," Lao said. "It is imperative that she marry well, and carry on the family legacy."

"So?" Poppy choked.

Lao looked over his wife's head. "We ought to face it. Other nobles and rich men don't want their son to marry a blind girl."

"What does that matter?" Poppy asked. "I gave you a child."

He patted her hand. "I know, I know, but…" His voice trailed. "I can't say this without it sounding cruel."

Her chest tightened. "Just say it," Poppy said, her lips white.

"We can't let anyone even know we have a daughter."

"What?" Poppy demanded.

Lao stood up. "Just think about it. We keep her a secret, keeping her safe and raising her to someday become Lady Bei Fong. When she's old enough to marry, then we'll make her known, saying she grew up in…in Ba Sing Se, so she could go to school. We'll keep her hidden still, but she'll be in such high demand that we can get her married off sight unseen."

Poppy stared blankly at the wall, her thoughts milling and buzzing around her head until finally she was lost. "All right," she finally said.

"It's going to work," Lao said. She nodded dully. Lao cleared his throat. "And since we must pretend that we don't have a child…I think it best if you...if you didn't spend too much time with…the baby."

"You don't mean-"

"Well, if no one knows we have a child, you'll have to spend all of your time tending to house matters," Lao hurried. "You need to stay in the public eye."

Poppy's eyes unfocused. "Yes, Lao," she said.

"You're sure," he said. She nodded. Lao smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It's what's best for our daughter. I assure you."

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

It was a bit difficult to write this chapter. I tried to come up with a valid reason as to why Lord and Lady Bei Fong would decide to keep their daughter hidden- they never really give an actual explanation, other than "uh...we want to protect her." So yeah.

I know I'm going to get a lot of "WTF, she was born blind!" comments. Let me explain my thought process. It seemed more dynamic that the Bei Fongs would finally have a perfect, living child, and then she would lose her sight shortly after birth. So _technically _she wasn't born blind, but she only had her sight for a couple of days. So Toph's parents, for succinctness's sake, told her she was born blind.

(I accidentally typed 'blind' as 'blonde.' Wow, that would be a totally different story.)

I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Also...yay, Toph is born! Let the rule-breaking commence!

Actually, the next chapter will jump to another character's point of view. So stay tuned!


	4. Ahiru Part I

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon, not me.

-

-

-

"Hey, you."

Ahiru squinted. The bright morning sunlight glinted off the soldier's spear right into her eyes. "Yes?" she said.

"No sleeping on the streets here," the soldier said.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting up. "I haven't got anywhere to go, though."

"Refugee?" She nodded. "There's a shelter a few streets away, in the southern part of town."

Ahiru struggled to her feet. "Is there a clinic?" she asked.

"There's a doctor who comes by periodically," he said. "Now get up, all right?" Ahiru nodded, picked up her small bundle, and headed in the direction he indicated.

Her shoes flapped noisily against the cobblestones. She sighed heavily. Only a few months ago these shoes were new, a gift from her husband on the birth of their new baby. Now they were ragged and worn, a testament to the many miles she had trudged after escaping the ruins of her village.

The refugee shelter was a flat-roofed building stretching the length of half a block. A few pinch-faced children played hopstones in the dirt yard while their sunburnt mothers sat on the steps and sewed pieces of delicate embroidery to sell to the rich women of Gaoling.

"Excuse me," Ahiru ventured. Most of the women ignored her, but one, younger than the rest, looked up. "Is there any room here?"

"Not much," the younger woman said. She looked around. "Where's your family?"

"I'm a widow," Ahiru said. The unfamiliar word tasted bitter and metallic.

The younger woman tsked. "I'm sorry," she said. "Recent, I guess?" Without waiting for an answer, she rattled on. "Well, it's easier to get a bed without a husband or child to take up space. There's not much left here, you know. But if you go inside, you can find the warden, and she can arrange something."

Ahiru thanked her and stepped inside, brushing past the stone-faced women with their eyes focused on their stitches. She shuddered. _I hope I never come to that_.

Inside the shelter was cool and dimly lit. The clay walls sloped and pitched, and the floor left reddish streaks on the soles of her shoes, but she was grateful to be in a real building for once. She caught sight of a tall, severe woman in a plain green dress and an Earth Kingdom seal at her neck. "Excuse me," Ahiru said. "Are you the warden?"

"I am," she said. "Come begging for a place, have we?" Ahiru flushed. "Proud, too. Well, come on, girl. How many family members do you expect me to find room for?"

"Just…just me," Ahiru said. "I'm alone."

The warden's face softened. "Well, that'll be easier to provide for," she said brusquely. She strode over to a large ledge on a podium. "What's your name, girl?"  
"Ahiru," she said "Ahiru of Maka Village."

"Maka," the woman mused as she wrote in clear strokes. "I heard they got attacked by Fire Nation a few months ago. Didn't expect a refugee to come all the way from there. Omashu is much closer."

"My husband had family here," she said.

"Why not stay with them?"

"It was only an old aunt," Ahiru said. "She died some time ago, and we didn't know."

"Well, then," the warden said, slamming the book shut. "There's a bed in the left wing you can take. I assume you're going to look for work?"

"I'll try," Ahiru said. The woman turned to walk away. "Wait, ma'am, I have a question. Is there a doctor nearby?"

"You're in luck," she said. "Dr. Yao is here today. He sometimes does charity work." Ahiru's ears reddened at the sound of "charity." "He's down that hall. Maybe he hasn't left yet."

Ahiru walked as quickly as her tired, aching legs could carry her. A curtained-off portion of the room indicated the doctor's presence. She sank down to the floor and waited. After nearly half an hour, he pushed aside the curtain.

"Apply the poultices every night," he was saying to his exiting patient. "That cut will be fine in about a fortnight." Dr. Yao glanced down at Ahiru. "Well, young woman, you'll be my last patient of the day."

She struggled to her feet. "Thank you, doctor."

He held aside the curtain and ushered her in. Ahiru sat down on the lumpy cot. "What seems to be the problem, Miss-"

"Ahiru," she said. "I was burned badly a few months ago, and it doesn't seem to be healing properly." She untied the bodice of her dress, leaving her clad from the waist up in only her breast-binding. Whorls of reddened, peeling flesh wove around her arms and stomach; left untended, the marks were swollen and sore.

"This is extensive," Dr. Yao commented. He pulled a jar of salve from his bag and began applying it to the wounds. Ahiru winced, but the coolness overwhelmed the sting. "What caused this?"

"A Fire Nation attack on my village," she said. "We were caught completely unaware."

He spread the salve over a burn on her stomach. "These stretch marks…have you ever had a baby, Ahiru?"

"I did," she said. "Five months ago."

"Where is he?"

Ahiru closed her eyes. "Yuki died in the fire that destroyed our village," she said. "I was too injured to move, so my husband went back to try to save him, but he died as well."

"I'm very sorry," the doctor said. Ahiru tried to rub at her eyes, but they were still dry. They fell silent, until Dr. Yao stopped and looked at her. "Ahiru, are you still producing milk?"

Ahiru nodded. "I had hoped I would stop soon, but-"

"I might have a job offer for you." The doctor's face was solemn. "A wealthy patient of mine is unable to nurse her newborn baby. It's a risky chance, but I'm sure they would pay well. Would you be interested?"

Ahiru thought of the dull women on the porch, embroidering. "Yes," she said.

-----

Ahiru stepped cautiously up the front steps of the mansion. The estate was bigger than her entire village. Her empty stomach quaked.

"Come on, then, child," Dr. Yao urged. Ahiru gathered up her ragged, patched skirt and hurried to catch up.

Dr. Yao spoke to the maid at the door and she let them into the entryway. While the doctor continued to talk, Ahiru stared at her surroundings. The room was lavish, draped in green and gold and tastefully decorated with vases full of blooming flowers. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"The Bei Fongs have agreed to see you," Dr. Yao said, taking her by the elbow. "We haven't got much time, so come along and make a good impression."

Ahiru followed him down the hall, her head twisting in an effort to drink in the grandeur of the house. The maid led them into a receiving room. "Dr. Yao and…and a young woman to see you," she said.

Ahiru bowed deeply. "Please, get up," the lord said. She stood. Lord Bei Fong looked like a kind man, although not what one would consider to be an excellent leader. His wife sat next to him, her pointed face pale and thin, contrasting with her rich dress and her elaborately styled hair. "Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Ahiru, from Maka Village," she said, hesitating. "I'm a refugee."

"Are you married?" Lord Bei Fong asked.

"I'm a widow," she said. "My husband and my son died two months ago."

Lady Bei Fong's eyes softened. "How old was your son?" she asked.

"He was three months old when he was killed," Ahiru whispered. It was an effort to keep her eyes on the lady's face.

Lord Bei Fong sighed heavily. "I am in an unusual situation," he said. "My wife is unable to care for our daughter. I would like to extend an offer for you to live here, to tend to her."

Ahiru stared at the wall behind his head. _To tend to a baby…a baby who is not mine…_It made her heart ache, but the memory of the weary refugees in the shelter drowned out the feeling. "I accept," she said.

Lady Bei Fong sighed heavily. "You will be paid handsomely, and you may live here at the estate," the lord said. "There is only one condition." He rubbed his long fingers. "My daughter is to be kept a secret from the outside world. You see, she…she was born blind, and we must do everything possible to keep her safe." Ahiru started. "it is an unusual situation, I admit, but please. You must keep my daughter a secret."

"I will," she said.

Lord Bei Fong sighed in relief and clapped his hands. "Wei, take Ahiru to the nursery," he said.

"Oh, I'll take her," Lady Bei Fong offered. "Wei should prepare a room for her."

"Very well," he conceded.

Lady Bei Fong stood cautiously, as if she were weak and tired. "Come with me." Ahiru followed her down the hallway. The noisy flapping of her shoes was even more noticeable. "I'll have a seamstress come first thing tomorrow to fit you for some new clothes and shoes."

"Thank you, my lady," Ahiru said. They walked in silence for a moment. "How old is your daughter?"

"Two months," she said.

There was another long pause. "What's her name?"

"Toph," Lady Bei Fong said quietly. She opened the door. "This is her nursery."

The baby's nursery most likely cost more than Ahiru's entire cottage had. The walls were painted in cool green and cream and embossed with gold. Cedar furniture with pretty gilded edges stood against the walls.

The crib was heaped with soft, lavishly embroidered blankets. Lady Bei Fong stood next to it. "Here she is," she said. "I'm sure she's hungry." She looked into the crib and held her hand out for a moment, as if she was about to stroke her small daughter's hair, but quickly drew back. "I'll leave you in peace." She hurried abruptly out of the room.

Ahiru peeked into the crib. A tiny baby girl snuggled under the blankets, patting her small hands against the bars. Ahiru covered her face. For a moment all she could remember was the cradle by the hearth, with her small son cooing and giggling and begging to be held. "Why did Yuki have to die?" she asked quietly. "Why did he have to die and this rich man's daughter get to live?"

The baby girl opened her eyes. Ahiru's heart stopped. They were immense in her small face; the pale sea foam color was unusual and cloudy. She reached into the crib. Her arms curved around the baby and she lifted her gently. "Hello, Toph," she whispered. The blind baby turned towards her voice, but her blank eyes stared past her. Ahiru wrapped the blanket around her. Her arms had been empty for so long; now it felt strange to hold a baby. She sat down gingerly in the rocking chair, careful not to jostle her. Toph cooed.

With a sudden twinge, Ahiru clutched the baby to her chest, tears smarting behind her eyes. Toph mewled in protest. Ahiru cried in earnest now, snuggling the baby and breathing in her sweet smell. She had lost her son, but gained a daughter.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes: **

And now we have switched to the point of view of Toph's nanny! I hope you still think this story is interesting...

Not too much to say about this one, I don't think...

Let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
